Lipsticks are, of course, available in a wide range of colors and shades, and it is important to the customer that she perceives the selected shade or color as looking good on her. In retail stores there is provided for this purpose a chart showing the different available shades and colors from which the customer can make her selection.
It seems to be human nature, however, that the customer will want to actually rub the pomade of a given shade on her skin to test its appearance. She may even want to apply it to her lips. Clearly, this presents a problem to the retailer for, once the pomade has been used in this fashion, it is unsuitable for sale. Such "shop-worn" lipsticks must be cast into the return bin.
On occasion the customer is satisfied to merely look down into the top of the uncovered lipstick to see the shade of the color or pomade. This can be done without raising the pomade cup and sometimes satisfies the customer that the color or shade is right for her. Given an opportunity, however, the customer will still surreptitiously raise the pomade to get a better look or apply it as noted above. There is a need, therefore, for a lipstick container in which the pomade is retained in down position and can only be "unlocked" for raising of the pomade cup by the salesperson. Clearly, such a locking means would prevent the abuse of the pomade mentioned above.